ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:123host
123host: ... hi Images Please do not upload fanart into this wiki. --Yuidirnt the fan! 08:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ok ok123host 08:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC)123host No i'm trying to fix the info box. how?123host 09:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm during my very best to fix the template and what's wrong with the pictures they look really damn good anyways. re: pictures You want the one from live-action movie right? then we already have one. --Renzo493 12:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Front Page When you changed the front page and put the Omnitrix holograms for Alien Force, you forgot Rath.--Benisawesome 21:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ok ok I MIGHT find one I will try to--Benisawesome 15:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I did find a big picture with all of the Alien Force holograms in one but Rath isnt in there. Nanomech is, though. Should I upload it? Also, Im still looking for Rath's hologram.--Benisawesome 15:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) i saw one like that,well ok ...but only the nanomech part.not the whole thing.123host 15:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Nanomech part ended up being fan made, considering it looked like Nanomech in Alien Swarm. And I dont know how to only upload Nanomech. Should I photoshop it? If so, I have to make sure that I even have a photoshop program.--Benisawesome 16:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) its ok,ill take care of nanomech,Good luck in finding the others!123host 07:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) WildMutt never really did appear in Ben 10 Alien Force, but its most likely that WildMutt will appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series, we will just have to wait and see. hey i don't know what are you talking about. but i will keep my page Hey Hey Hey I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Watermarks Can you find another picture of Gwen in a prom dress, without the watermarks to keep away credits to other sites, that goes with any other image you upload. --Renzo493 9:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Knaik Thanks Wow! Thanks! Here is something for you in return! free download I made. hologram boy. why? I need a pic Hey i see you made a water hazard hologram. Can i have the picture you used for the hologram,but without the green recoloring? Sorry Actually it wasn't me who started. So since some fools started making this, so I was just trying to improvise it since there was a lot of mistakes. Anyway sorry once again and delete it, since I don't know how to. --Intelligentgirl13 so yep i want the water hazard and where can i find this knaik dude? Wat`s your fave alien? What iz your favorite alien? Tell me your favorite aLien on my blog!JasonL 23:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Tell me on my home page. zurgburg21 P.S u have a kool name Blog Check out my blog --Kevinlevin13 12:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:jus some li'l help i already took one of Gwen 10 http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gwen_10.png i take one of Gwen in Ken 10 but i believe she only appear as a hologram in that episode. to create a template you need to create a article starting whit Template: then the name of the template.--Linkdarkside 17:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) i took 2 pictures of Gwen from Ken 10Linkdarkside 21:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:dont get it Search for Template: --Linkdarkside 13:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:identify i am not sure.--Linkdarkside 15:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: i need a pic Lol, I'm a dude. Heres the picture you asked for. There was two different views of them, so here. Levinsbroken.jpg Levins.jpg Photo of Kev 'n' Dev Do you wanna one? Search on deviantArt "Kevin Levin". Can be? Your pics. It'll take a while for them to come up. I don't always have much time on my hands, so I'll put them up whenever I can. Plus, Idk where to find these pictures your talking about, I need at least the name of the episode. btw, I live in NY,JuniperAlien 17:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) plz fix problem that as wont matter after a few days wikia will change the layout.--Linkdarkside 13:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Familys First of all, the correct spelling is "Famil'ie's". Secondly, such a category is unneeded and, logically speaking, everybody has a family, and so it would be absurd to create a family page for each and every family or subfamily or even extended family. I hope you will consider this reason and be more considerate the next time you think of creating another category. | Maiorem 09:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:off to major homepage editing well if you know some one that can make a logo i replace the text,this wiki have always been a dark like color i was trying to use the template colors for the wiki but i cant find the color codes for it,i also been trying to find a AF credits background but the problem is the size and the fact there letters on it, the background limit is also 100 KB and being JPG or GIF extensions.--Linkdarkside 15:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:one more thing what you meant by the one that says Sam Register.?--Linkdarkside 15:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) this? --Linkdarkside 15:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:background i know what are color codes ,i just can find the one i want. any way this how the background looked wend i inserted it , --Linkdarkside 12:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lol nope it just upload and make it as tile background--Linkdarkside 13:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) not the best background the pictures are removed by removing their categories.--Linkdarkside 14:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:back i did tested it and it did not worked it just wend and put the old colored background instead.--Linkdarkside 15:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) de siendo introdicude la sarie ban10 regresando Fuerza linkdarkside se dima freun kliore sarie ban10 par ra ver mas de fone ilavarro cuartosaurda yiu repirb i dunno wat ur saying123host 09:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) de yir countree?? USA??? mi er espaniol yoi are goud et editin pajes oh.Thanks.i dont give out personal stuff.and i cant read espanol.by the way sign when u leave a message123host 09:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Lo Strano Kevin è il settimo episodio di Ben 10. L'episodio inizia con il gruppo in un hotel di New York City. Mentre Nonno Max è al bancone, Ben nota un'area in cui verrà presentato il nuovo videogioco di Sumo Slammer L'Omnitrix,abbreviazione di "Omnimatrix",è un congegno alieno simile ad un orologio che si attacca al polso di Ben nel primo episodio della serie,ed è il dispositivo su cui si concentrano tutte le serie.E' in grado di trasformare chi lo indossa in vari alieni, combinando il suo DNA con quello degli alieni. Nella serie originale l'Omnitrix somigliava molto a un grosso orologio da polso,colorato di nero e grigio,con un cursore grigio(o nero) al centro simile a un orologio con sopra il simbolo della pace intergalattica,anche simbolo dei risolutori e del pianeta di Azmuth.Dopo la ricalibratura,ha assunto una forma molto più simile ad un orologio,con il cinturino verde,rimpicciolendo e cambiando il colore grigio del simbolo del cursore in nero.L'interno del cursore si illumina di colori diversi dipendentemente dal suo stato.L'AI (Intelligenza artificiale) dell'Omnitrix a volte trasforma Ben in un alieno diverso dai suoi desideri,ritenendo quell'alieno il più idoneo alla situazione. Re:new logo that logo is from the Spanish Ben 10 Wiki before they changed the wiki desing, it also too big for the current wiki desing.--Linkdarkside 13:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:LOGO2 no i dont know how to remove content bars.--Linkdarkside 14:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Cuatrobrazos es un Tetramand del planeta Khoros, introducido en la primera temporada de la serie Ben 10. Es uno de los 10 aliens iniciales, siendo específicamente el número 2 en la presentación de la serie. Hace una reaparición en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, regresando con más fuerza y agilidad. Ocupa el número 1 en el puesto de las transformaciones hechas en Ben 10, y el 2 puesto en el conteo total incluyendo los de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena. Para ver más ingresa a Contador de trasformaciones hechas por Ben.' '''Aggregor' es un nuevo villano en la serie Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena y es un Osmosian que es la misma especie que Kevin Levin, es guerrero universal con letales poderes de absorción. Él fue introducido en el episodio "Fama" aunque su naturaleza fue explicada en el episodio "Escapando de Aggregor". Su objetivo es absorber el poder de varios alienígenas poderosos que capturo de la Galaxia de Andrómeda para volverse más fuerte y lograr obtener el Mapa del Infinito. hiy...whhy diadn't repliiy courtabonda frion ma ede re giga maniole freis poreeeti ikoelokim seriewq frescr de frion amma ekd li one reaper se riter liok ban10 drio na ma Spoiler123 04:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ge re tio miju espanol copier not linkdarkside gi mo yoiu dera fro sso tre de sofae lima courtabonda frio ne 07:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) la gonzalo higiano mi jae la frieu buin fiom ju ege vi o ne reio nma tion ji la gioni gal de fro na ban10 linkdarkside fone fona mi athe pirajo HELLOW!! wat should I do! Re:Now ur just teasing me it look like a edited piece of the spanish Ben 10 wikia logo.--Linkdarkside 15:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandal on Categorys that a new wikia feature i believe.--Linkdarkside 16:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:pic from which scene in particular? ,i believe it is used manny times in the episode.--Linkdarkside 13:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) what about this?--Linkdarkside 15:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) hi Re:New logo Ill see if I get to that someday but for right now I just made that logo and its considered my latest improvement. Superbike10 04:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Holograms i am wondering did you make the holograms? if yes can you remake the Ultimate Swampfire using this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alien-gallery_ultimate_swampfire.png as the old onehttp://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alien-gallery_ultimate_swampfire.png appear to be using a fan sprite rather than the official artwork.--Linkdarkside 14:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Permission Well I will remove the protection on the homepage after sometime anyway. Superbike10 16:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:HOMEPAGE yeah ,it very impressive.--Linkdarkside 15:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Uploading duplicate pictures I've been going through the duplicate images and noticed you uploaded the same picture twice. Don't do that. You will be banned if you do it again. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC)